Glados's Plan
by BigRedKing
Summary: Witness Glados's evil plan from the beginning, from the creation of her, to Chell finding out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfiction is not in the same canon as the other one. This one is just my official theory about the Portal series. Also, I don't own Portal! **

Chapter One: The Beginning of Aperture

Cave Johnson wanted Caroline to become the controller of Aperture. The other scientists disagreed. "It's too dangerous." They said. Cave Johnson replied, "I'm your boss. I DEMAND you upload Caroline into the facility." Cave Johnson had gotten deathly ill from the ground up moon rocks. Maybe he got brain damage, who knows. The only thing they knew was the facility was in trouble.

Caroline was uploaded into a robot. She was henceforth called the Generic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS. Glados became self-aware one picosecond after being built. It took two more picoseconds for her to go crazy. She flooded the entire lab with neurotoxin, and took over Aperture. At that point Glados had no test subjects to put through her murderous tests. She looked through the database. The first name on the list was Chell. "Too stubborn, DO NOT TEST." Is what it said. Glados liked that word. "Stubborn". An idea popped in her head. She pressed the button to call for Chell, with her plan already… planned ahead. Chell didn't know what would happen to her when she agreed to go to the most dangerous lab ever created… APERTURE.

**That is the introduction. Tune in next time to find out about Glados's plan! **

**PS. No one has reviewed my SUPER CROSSOVER BATTLE fanfiction. Please send requests for battles before the 31****st****. THANK YOU, GOODBYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the chapter starts, I need to tell you something about my crossover fanfic: IT HAS NO REVIEWS. I need someone to request a crossover battle, or else I will permanently cancel that fan fiction. Okay now, on to the stuff. **

Chapter 2: Chell's Part

Glados liked Chell. Not in a friendly way, or a "nice" way. She liked Chell in a admiring way. Sort of like you like wrestlers. They never done anything nice to you, they just impress you. Chell really was stubborn. Even when Glados said the test was impossible, Chell kept going. Glados thought, _who needs those other testers when you have Chell? _Chell seemed to get… attached to the companion cube, wanting to take it with her. Glados made a note of that. "Loves Companion Cube".

Glados had to make an excuse so Chell would actually come. She could've promised money, a mansion, or better yet, _**SCIENCE. **_Glados was more clever (and funny. and charming. and evil.) than that. She promised cake. Delicious and moist cake. For extra fun she made a Cake Core. Constantly saying weird ingredients. Maybe that helped Chell keep trying. Who cares about money? CAKE! Sorry, I have a cake addiction.

When Chell got to the end, Glados knew what Chell was expecting. So she burned her expectations (bad pun intended) with a big pit of fire. Glados bragged that "All Aperture Science technology stays functional in high temperatures." This was, of course, to distract Chell. Glados was testing her intelligence and reflexes with her Portal Gun. Chell proved to know her "stuff". She was able to quickly portal over to a different room. Glados tried to drag her back, still trying to see how smart she was. She proved amazingly well. Glados knew she would get to her chamber eventually. She did to good things ahead of time.

Back in the beginning of Aperture Science, the Aperture scientists had made an Intelligence Dampening Sphere to slow her down. Guess what? It DIDN'T WORK. She killed all the scientists, removed Wheatley from her, and from that point on Wheatley worked for her. She told Wheatley, "When I get destroyed, you will have to take after the test subjects. You know, wake them up, and take them to testing." Wheatley understood.

The second thing she did was make a robot. Not just any robot; an Escort Robot. She told it to drag the test subjects (aka Chell) back in incase they "escape". The robot also understood. The plan was complicated enough to work.

Or is it, _Caroline? _

**Find out more about Wheatley, Caroline, Chell and especially Glados when we learn more about… **

**Glados's Plan!**


	3. Wheatley Comes In

**Welcome back to this story! Sorry for the hiatus. Don't hurt me! Anyways…**

Chapter 3: Wheatley Comes In

Glados was out of order for a long time. She had a black box that made her watch her death over and over again. _Wow. _She thought. _How foolish of me._ Glados knew everyone makes mistakes; even her, a killer robot. She was woken up from her reminiscing by a voice. She remembers it saying something about powering up. When she woke up, the first thing was Chell and Wheatley. "Oh, it's _you._" She glared at Chell menacingly. She was actually mad: she killed her by ripping her apart and burning her. I mean, that seems a little hardcore. BADUM-CRASH! Thank you, I'll be here all week… not really.

Glados took Chell with a… claw… thingy. She broke Wheatley up and tried to scare Chell. Glados knew Chell would still be determined to save Wheatley. Glados just ran Chell through a few tests: same old, same old. Chell was used to it. Glados had planned for Wheatley to come to the rescue for Chell. But Wheatley made his own jokes. Remember his American accent? Seriously, that was just… unbelievable. Glados had just been waiting around for Wheatley to come back. Eventually Glados actually forgot the plan and just went to the "kill Chell" phase. She also forgot that Wheatley ultimately would have disabled turrets and neurotoxin. "I hate you." Glados had told Wheatley after he was shot through a tube and freed Chell by breaking the glass.

Glados also forgot another part of the plan: becoming a potato. At the moment she became a potato, she thought to herself, _that's it. I am done. _She started insulting Wheatley, calling him an idiot and a "tumor" (wow I'm 11 and I am typing that word). Glados didn't realize what was happening clearly enough: A complete… intelligently challenged robot had just been given the power of Aperture Science. In layman's terms: "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Glados was thrown in the elevator and broke down into underground Aperture. She decided to berate Chell for giving Wheatley control over the facility. She honestly thought a real genius could know that Wheatley could not handle that power. _Wow, this test is better than I thought. _Just a recap, she was testing Chell on her intelligence and cleverness.

At the old Aperture, Glados heard recordings of Cave Johnson, founder of the lab. She recognized the voice. Not only that, but there also was a female voice: Caroline. Glados thought she had met Caroline. "Did I kill her?" Glados had asked to nobody, since Chell won't talk for whatever reason. Glados, after that, asked Chell to let her think for a while.

The final battle between Glados and Chell and Wheatley was a climactic one. Wheatley was (SPOILER) sent to space (end spoiler) and Glados took back control of Aperture. She was back on track with the plan, and had actually started liking Chell. She _had _sung a song for Chell. Glados pretended to delete Caroline from her mainframe. Actually, Caroline was still with Glados. She kept Caroline for moral guidance. But hey, it's not like a silly thing like MORAL GUIDANCE had ever stopped her before!

Glados sang a song for Chell once again, but this one being more sad than funny. She sang about wanting Chell to leave, and how Chell will die and Glados won't. Glados liked making songs. She personally thinks she could be an opera singer for some unexplained reason.

Glados gave Chell her companion cube back because she just wanted to give her a special gift. Just to remind her "I'm a nice lady, so you can visit". But that wouldn't have been necessary, seeing her next step…

**Long chapter because you guys deserve it! I hope you didn't think I died or anything… **

**See you later, Red Bros! MWAH HA HAAA! **


	4. The Revealing Thing (or: WHAT A TWEEST!)

**Okay, beyond this point nothing here is canon. So enjoy. **

Chapter 4: The Revealing Thing

Glados had let Chell free from the Aperture Labs. Chell thought she really was free. But when she got so far from the labs…

"What? There's an invisible wall here!" She thought. "What's going on?!" Glados decided to start talking then. "I bet you are wondering why you are being blocked from the path. That is because there is no path. It was a simulation, built just to test the intellect of the test subjects. By the way, you get a B-. Putting that core in charge was the dumbest thing you've ever done." Chell was mad. So mad she tried hitting the digital wall. "Don't try to waste your time." Glados uttered. Glados digitalized a humungous area for Chell to explore. "Come on. Do something." Chell was really mad by this point. She amazingly found a portal gun in a tree, with the only explanation being "not reality". Chell put a portal under a tree, then a portal on the side of a mountain. The tree was flung out of the ground and into some rocks, clearing an opening for Chell. "Hey look at that." Glados encouraged Chell. "A secret path." Chell would not listen. She jumped into the hole where the tree once was and found her in another lab. "You're not helping anyone." Glados told Chell, who was looking in every room. "You are only ruining time that could be used on testing." Chell had found an elevator that led up to another room. This room, however, had documents scattered all over the floor. Chell picked one up. "Don't read thaaaat!" shouted Glados. Chell read it to herself, eyes widening as she read. "Document 12. Aperture Science 1984. Cave Johnson is dying from the moon dust, and is deathly ill. He gave us orders to upload Caroline's brain into the supercomputer. I have been his second hand man. I planned on getting him inside a robot. Eventually." She turned to the next page. "Aperture Science 1984 pt. 2. Cave Johnson is now being uploaded into a robot. It is in core form. I hope it is a complete success." Chell turned to the last page. "Aperture Science 1984 pt. 3. It was a failure. I made the excuse that it was an intelligence dampening sphere to explain his lack of it. Cave Johnson really was stupid. Oh no, they are actually trying to do it. IF ANYONE IS READING THIS DON'T BELIEVE IT! DON'T BELIEVE ABOUT THE ROBOT! IT'S A LI" It stopped there, with the page being ripped.

Glados was silent as Chell was reading it. Glados knew what she was reading. She knew what it meant. Cave Johnson… was… Wheatley. How did she not notice the similarity? The stupidness, the bad ideas, the big ego, check, check, check. Glados noticed the awkwardness. "Um…" Glados started. "I was thinking you could just… take this." She opened up a room. In that room was the Oracle Turret. Chell saw it and remembered it. She had to leave it right outside the door. But Glados found it. Chell ran towards it and hugged it. (: She happily picked him up with her new portal gun and saw and exit opened up. A real exit to the real world. "Good luck." Glados happily cheered. Chell smiled and ran up the stairs to the surface. Unfortunately she found herself in-between the war of aliens and humans. Gordon Freeman drove by in a motorcycle, and smiled when he saw her. A face crawler tried to attack Chell's face, but missed, and got crushed by a small object.

Out of the shadows, the Companion Cube revealed himself… wearing a cowboy hat. "**Hello. I see you have a new FRIEND." Chell rolled her eyes at that. **

**Hope no one hates this chapter finale. This is a short story. But I am starting a new story series based on CSI, mystery shows, and in particular: cartoons. CSI Toons! Want it? Like it? Lick it? No, don't lick it, weirdo. Just tell me if you want it!**


End file.
